Sounds like a party
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: Did I hear something about a party? A bump and grind session is in order too? EzioxDesmondxAltaϊr. M for some reasons I'd rather not say besides a bad PWP.


_-Jubilant_

"_Let's see some bumping and grinding up in here!"_ The dj crowed into the microphone. Desmond stumbled around and through the crowd, lights of different colors flashing brightly. He watched as couples did what the dj had said, girls skirts riding up on their respected mates, some even excusing themselves from the party for a bit. He gulped and continued his usual action of a wallflower. He noticed the table with the drinks in his peripheral and noticed the lack of bodies. Seeking escape from the now claustrophobic feeling of the dance floor, he sidestepped to the corner. He picked up one of the few cups left and eyed the lime-green bowl of drink. He hesitantly tipped the cup into the substance and brought it to his lips. He sniffed it a bit before taking a small sip. The taste was a sweet mixed with something more, something… Desmond couldn't put his finger on the taste. He stepped away from the table, setting the cup on the edge and looked out on the dancers. He noticed someone from his peripheral stand next to him, picking up the cup he just set down. "Sorry, but that cup has-" Desmond watched as the slightly older man drank swiftly from the cup, peeking at him and smirking. He set the cup back down and sidled up to Desmond. "You were saying, Kid?" The man smiled predatorily at Desmond, causing the young man to shiver at his tone. "Just that… Never mind," Desmond started. 'Whatever, he's already drunk from it,' Desmond thought, looking away and rolling his eyes. Desmond jumped a bit as he felt something on his side, pulling him closer to the man. He turned to the other, getting a better look at him. "Have a minute, Kid?" The man purred, putting a bit of force into pulling Desmond towards him. "Or let me guess? Mommy told you not to talk to strangers?" The man gave a small chuckle at Desmond's slightly frightened stare.

"So, that's where you are." Both Desmond and the other man looked to the side, seeing another coming towards them. He seemed more sharply and… uniquely, dressed than what the occasion called for, but it seemed to fit him, besides the fact of his chest being shown. "Desmond, we've been looking for you." Desmond took an involuntary step towards the man, before the other grasped his wrist and yanked him back. Desmond tumbled back into the first man's hold, feeling his strong hold around his waist. The man squeezed him a bit, causing Desmond to slightly gasp and try to pull away. He began to feel something on his lower back, and it made his heart skip. He glanced at the second man, waiting for him to do SOMETHING. He somehow knew Desmond… but did Desmond know him?

"I'd release him if I were you," Another voice came from behind the first man and Desmond, causing the second man to look up. "Ah, Altaϊr, there you are," The second man said with a smirk. The cracking of knuckles came in response with a small scoff. "So Ezio, were you just planning on watching him, or actually be useful?"

With a small smirk and a shrug, Ezio quickly closed the space between him and Desmond. He leaned over Desmond's shoulder and whispered something to the first man, causing him to flinch and let Desmond go from his grasp. "S-sorry," The man stuttered, scuttling away from the men. Desmond watched him leave with a feeling of relief, before remembering about his 'saviors'. He turned to look at the man behind him. This man, Altaϊr, wore almost the same type of outfit as the other named Ezio. But Altaϊr kept his hood up, covering most of his face, while Ezio seemed to freely allow his face to be seen. "Well, uh, thank you," Desmond sputtered, feeling a bit lightheaded all of a sudden. Altaϊr let out a sigh, nodding to Ezio. With a single move, Ezio had grasped Desmond's wrist with little trouble and was leading him off. Desmond stumbled behind him, Altaϊr bringing up the rear. "This really isn't-" Desmond began to protest before he was forced into one of the booths on the far end of the party.

To his right, Ezio sat gracefully, putting an arm around Desmond's shoulders and to his left, a disgruntled Altaϊr. Desmond fidgeted a bit at the feeling of being so close to the elder men. Why did they bring him over here again? As Desmond opened his mouth to question the two men, a pretty redhead in a French maid outfit with glow sticks for bracelets and a necklace had sauntered over to the table. She smiled at the trio and Desmond saw Ezio give her a wink. Altaϊr coughed. "So, what can I get you fine gentlemen?" The redhead asked with a northern accent. Maybe New York. "I'll have a glass of red wine, and," He turned to Altaϊr, "Do you want anything? My treat." Altaϊr sighed, slouching a bit and placing his hands on the table. "I'll have a Bacardi with coke, thanks," he said nonchalantly, as if it was a norm. She turned her big brown eyes to Desmond, who blushed a bit at the sudden spotlight. "He'll have an A.M.F." Ezio announced to the waitress, cutting Desmond off from an answer. Looking rather surprised for a second, the waitress giggled before bowing a bit. "I'll have that right out, sirs."

Desmond whirled to look, no, glare at Ezio. "Do you know what that is?!" he hissed. Being a bartender, Desmond had made a fair amount of the drink 'Adios Motherfucker' a.k.a 'A.M.F.' and he knew just how much alcohol was in said drink. Ezio smiled at him wordlessly before tilting his head back to Altaϊr. The older male was just staring into space until he realized Ezio's eyes on him. He turned slowly, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Ezio grinned childishly, "Just wondering if you were still with us." Altaϊr grimaced, "Unfortunately." Ezio laughed pulling Desmond closer to him. Desmond gulped, not sure what to do. Almost as quickly as she had left, the French maid returned with the drinks in tow. "Here we are," she crooned happily, setting the drinks before their respected requester. Ezio smiled effortlessly. "Thank you, _mi amore_," He chuckled as she grinned at the compliment, and with an exaggerated sway of the hips, she was gone. Altaϊr scoffed at Ezio's shameless flirting, playing with the coffee straw he had been given before taking a swig of the beverage. Desmond eyed the A.M.F. cautiously, raising his hand timidly to grasp the glass cup. He brought it to his lips, giving the liquid a swirl before tilting the cup to drink. Ezio watched him contentedly, caressing the wine glass. "Well?" He asked as Desmond set the drink back down. He had made the drink, but he had never tasted it. Desmond fought to find the right word, but couldn't describe it. It was one of those types of 'you have to try it/you had to be there' type of moments.

Moments later, and a few more gulps of liquor, Desmond was hiccupping at small intervals of his and Ezio's conversation. 'Forced conversation,' Desmond thought to himself in a sullen stupor, frowning at the thought. Ezio leaned down to look Desmond in the eyes, smirking. "You ok, kid?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Now jus- hic- a minute there," Desmond interjected. "I'm not a kid, you…" He swayed in his seat, leaning back with a moan. "Ah… And now the 'fun' begins, I assume?" Altaϊr sighed with a wayward glance from Desmond to the dance that was still in session. Ezio smirked deviously, "Oh, you know too much, don't you, _Messer_ Altaϊr?"

Standing, Ezio and Altaϊr dragged Desmond to his feet. Desmond stumbled a bit, catching his footing with great concentration. "My, my," Ezio whistled. He held Desmond up as the trio sidestepped their way to the middle of the floor. Ezio smirked as Desmond looked around in a daze, the flashing red light accentuating the faint blush in his cheeks nicely. Pulling the bartender to him, Ezio brushed their hips, causing the younger man to flinch. "Oh for-" Altaϊr huffed, going behind Desmond and making a hushing sound in his ear. His hands trailed to Desmond's waist, and he looped his thumbs on the hem of the young bartender's jeans. Desmond's cheeks burned red now, his breath slow and steady.

"Good boy," Altaϊr breathed, nodding to Ezio who again moved forward. Gently at first, then with more physical force, Ezio began to move his hips against Desmond's, the young man freezing before returning the motion. Both men moaned a bit, Desmond loosing himself for a second. Ezio pushed him back a bit, into Altaϊr. As Desmond got the hint, he began to grind back into Altaϊr, catching the man off guard in his liquor-induced thoughts. Desmond bit his lip as he again moved against the older man placing his own hands on Altaϊr's. Altaϊr looked down at him hesitantly, the hood he wore still covering most of his face. Desmond peeked at him over his shoulder, continuing to slowly move against Altaϊr.

Ezio broke the pair out of their thoughts as he leaned forwards, placing his hands on Desmond's hips. Continuing forward, he leaned further and placed his lips against Altaϊr's. Desmond blinked furiously at the sudden sight: two grown men, not five feet before him, kissing with growing enthusiasm. Ezio was the one to break the kiss, saliva connecting the two men's mouths before they turned in an almost unison towards Desmond. Desmond seemed to teeter backwards, maybe more from the shock than the alcohol. "That was…" he couldn't fit a word to the sight. "Aww, is Desmond jealous?" Ezio giggled pressing into Desmond further, their noses touching. "_Bene_, I guess we can help."

With synchronization, Ezio and Altaϊr moved. Ezio attacked Desmond's lips roughly, while Altaϊr gently nuzzled Desmond's neck. They were completely opposite, yet their actions created a fire in Desmond, clouding his mind. With a small moan, Desmond opened his mouth, allowing Ezio's tongue entrance. Ezio purred seductively, reaching beyond Desmond to grip Altaϊr's hips almost possessively, lustfully. Altaϊr flinched at the force of being pulled against Desmond, slightly biting the bartender's slim neck. Desmond cried against Ezio's mouth, giving an involuntary buck backwards, into Altaϊr.

The entire room seemed to quiet, all eyes on the trio, but Desmond knew they were all in as much ecstasy as he. 'If that was even possible,' Desmond thought idly. Altaϊr kissed the spot he bit gingerly, licking at the marks that his canines had produced on the tan skin. Desmond pulled from the kiss forcefully, gasping for air and realizing just how hot it had become in the room. Everything was in slow motion. The girls with their glow stick bracelets, the guys with their trailing hands, finding their way up the girl's shirts and oh… Desmond was pulled out of his contemplation of the surroundings by the loosening of his buckle. He gave a small jerk, snapping to attention and glancing frighteningly down. Gloved fingers had worked his belt undone in a matter of skilled seconds, and their owner stood right behind him.

He peeked back to Altaϊr once more, noticing the even darker flush than before. Desmond tilted his head back further, resting it on Altaϊr's shoulder. His eyes fluttered for a second as he let his tongue trace the scar on the corner Altaϊr's lips. The hooded man did not flinch, but rather held Desmond closer and returned the gesture. Ezio chuckled somewhere as Altaϊr's and Desmond's tongues met, touching attentively first, then growing more fevered. Their kiss became passionate, and Desmond's subconscious acknowledged something between his legs.

Desmond looked to find Ezio looking back up to him with a sly grin. Desmond gasped as he stroked the crotch of his jeans, sending electricity through him. Desmond sighed as Ezio fondled him, wiggling about in Altaϊr's grasp. Altaϊr's tongue traced circles on the crook of Desmond's neck, before the man latched on to him. Altaϊr sucked on the flesh possessively, grinding forward into Desmond as he felt the skin begin to form into what some of the girls whined about as 'hickeys'. The young man gasped and moved his hips forwards, towards Ezio. Undoing Desmond's jeans, Ezio moved slowly to remove the clothing. When he finally removed the pants and had Desmond's boxers around his knees, Desmond was panting and shivering like mad. 'It has to be the alcohol. It just has to be,' Desmond thought, rationalizing what he was allowing to be done to him.

He was brought back from his thoughts as he felt a hand wrap around his member and gently squeeze it. He gasped as he found Ezio's eyes on him. "What are you-" Desmond was cut off short as Ezio wrapped his lips around the head and licked at the slit. Desmond gave a small cry as Ezio gave another teasing suck. Ezio pulled away, leering up at him. "Oh, that was a cute sound, Des! Let's hear you do it again!" Ezio grinned deviously. Desmond whimpered, his body quivering and flushed. Still the crowd danced, the rhythm of the music seeming to physically pulse through the air. Altaϊr hummed in a small response as he again brushed a callused thumb over Desmond's nipple. He tapped Desmond's lips with his other hand, pushing his fingers into the bartender's mouth. Desmond panted, sucking lightly at Altaϊr's fingers.

Ezio lapped at Desmond's hardening dick, enjoying the young man's stifled moans against Altaϊr's fingers. Desmond bucked towards him, his hands gripping Altaϊr's hips behind him. Altaϊr continued to grind into Desmond, his cheeks now a visible red under his hood. Ezio finally leaned forward and took Desmond into his mouth. Desmond gasped and moaned at the sudden heat. He willed himself to not just grab Ezio's head and do a 'oh fuck this, skull-fuck time' action. Altaϊr panted in Desmond's ear as the younger man moved his tongue. 'Oh how that must feel when he gives,' Altaϊr thought huskily, becoming more aroused by the second. He decided that they would _have_ to get a hotel room tonight. "Desmond," He moaned lowly, nipping at Desmond's ear as one of Ezio's hands moved between the two, gently teasing Desmond's entrance. Desmond gave another strangled cry as Ezio's fingers slowly entered him, one at a time, until he had three fingers pounding into that one spot. With that being hit, being sucked on by Ezio, and having his nipples played with by Altaϊr, Desmond was going crazy. He felt himself on the edge as he continued to cry out, sucking harder at Altaϊr's fingers before a blast of white blocked his vision and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat as he silently screamed.

Desmond stood shakily, leaning back against Altaϊr. Ezio gave Desmond's stomach a small kiss as he stood, pulling Desmond's pants up gently. "And what do we say?" Ezio asked teasingly as he touched his nose on Desmond's before Altaϊr sighed. "Ezio," He spoke quietly, bringing his hand up and wiped away a small bit of cum from the corner of Ezio's mouth. "Really, Ezio."

Ezio laughed heartily as Desmond chuckled absentmindedly, temporarily forgetting the change in music from the party around the trio.


End file.
